


Dispute

by buckybarnes19



Series: Avengers ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Ficlet, Post-Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to settle an argument between a master spy/assassin and an expert marksman (ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispute

Clint and Natasha are glaring at each other so ferociously that Steve, sitting on the couch with the newspaper forgotten in his hands, fears things will come to blows. There is a streak of red across Clint's cheeks but Natasha is so pale she looks frosty. The gleam in her eyes is dangerous. Things have been stressful for all of them lately, the five of them cooped up in Clint's safehouse while they await word from Thor, but Barton and Romanoff always have each other' backs, always, and it comes as a surprise to the rest of the Avengers that they would rage at each other like this.

Steve clears his throat and starts to say something but Barton cuts him off.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this the old fashioned way," he says, never looking away from Natasha, his eyes cold, his shoulders tense and rigid.

  
"Looks that way," Nat agrees and like Clint she refuses to look away.

A tense moment passes and Tony and Bruce share an awkward glance, trying to decide if they should do something, and thinking to restore peace Steve once again tries to speak, but Barton moves too quickly. Turning around, he opens a drawer in the cabinet and pulls out two small steering wheels while Natasha moves like lightning, turning on the television and flicking the switch on the white box Steve can't remember the name of. Bruce and Tony are frowning, confused, while Nat and Clint sit side by side on the table in front of the TV, each with a Wii controller in hand.

"Barton, I swear, if you pick Rainbow Road then so help me."

"Scared, Romanoff?"

"Of you? Don't make me laugh."

Steve shakes his head a little and sighs, folding the newspaper and putting it aside to watch. Bruce smiles and goes back into the kitchen to watch over the pot of spaghetti he's cooking for dinner.

"Get ready to eat it, Barton," Natasha says, her face a mask of concentration while she hunches over the small steering wheel, looking intently at her character on the screen.

  
Clint laughs humourlessly. "I have high score. What do you have? That's right. Nothing."

Barton ends up picking Rainbow Road. Natasha ends up winning and Clint has to do the dishes for the five of them for the rest of their stay at the safehouse. He grumbles about it everyday, going so far as to accuse Nat of cheating, which of course ends up in another scrap between the two. This time when they settle it they opt for Mortal Kombat.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course Hawkeye and Black Widow would settle their disputes with Mario Kart and of course Steve would forget what a Wii is called.


End file.
